Christmas tree ornaments are typically provided with a string, a ribbon, or a metal hanger that connects to a loop on the ornament. The string or ribbon is tied to a branch of a Christmas tree, while the metal hanger is hung from a branch. Strings and ribbons may be colorful to add décor to the Christmas tree, but are time consuming to tie when affixing the ornament to a branch. They must then be untied when removing ornaments from a Christmas tree is being undecorated after the holidays.
Metal hangers are easier to attach to a branch, but they tend to easily become uncoupled from an ornament and frequently become unhooked from the branch of a Christmas tree if the ornament that is suspended from the metal hanger is inadvertently bumped. In addition, metal hangers are very visible and are a dull gray color so that they do little to improve the aesthetic appearance of the ornamentation on a tree.
It would therefore be desirable to employ a hanger that easily attaches to a tree branch or other supporting element, is clear so as to be unobtrusive, and remains attached to an object that it is supporting even when the object is moved about. None of the conventional hangers available for supporting ornaments or other objects from a tree branch or other support have all of these characteristics.